Start Over
by Grey Cho
Summary: Waktu yang kembali. Namun, tidak benar-benar kembali. Setiap masa memiliki warnanya masing-masing. [Fanon] [Dedicated to Anguliger]


Kota Konoha, Negara Hi. Tahun 20xx.

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ berjalan menuju gudang. Di tangannya, beberapa buku tampak bertumpuk. Dia hendak menyimpan beberapa koleksi buku lama yang dia miliki, berniat memberikan ruang sisa untuk buku-buku baru yang hendak dibeli.

Ketika baru saja memasuki gudang, sang gadis dikejutkan dengan cahaya kebiruan yang muncul dari sela-sela barang. Penasaran, gadis itu mendekat dan menyingkikan benda-benda lain yang menghalangi. Gadis itu lantas mendapati bahwa cahaya kebiruan yang dilihatnya berasal dari sebuah kristal berbentuk prisma. Ketika kristal biru berada di tangan sang gadis, retakan muncul. Kristal itu pecah, mengeluarkan cahaya berbentuk seorang wanita. Wajah keduanya terlihat amat mirirp. Hanya saja, wanita dalam selimut cahaya biru terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rambut sebahu.

" **Penerusku** ," ujar sang cahaya. " **Terimalah kekuatanku**."

Gadis itu hendak melarikan diri, ketakutan melihat sosok yang memiliki paras serupanya. Namun, dia tidak bisa kabur. Akar-akar cahaya berwarna kebiruan yang tiba-tiba muncul di lantai memerangkap kakinya, membuat sang gadis tidak dapat berkutik.

Saat itulah, wujud sang wanita enyah. Cahaya itu berpendar dan merasuki tubuh sang gadis. Gadis itu berteriak kencang dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah menenggak sebotol air mineral. Peluh deras membanjiri pelipisnya. Dia baru saja kembali setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu libur dengan bermain basket. Sang pemuda lantas terkejut ketika melihat cahaya yang muncul dari lantai. Cahaya itu membentuk lingkaran sihir dengan sinar berwarna kebiruan.

"Apa ini?" Suara bariton sang pemuda terdengar kaget.

Dari lingkaran sihir yang bersinar terang, sesosok pria yang tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya biru keluar. Tubuh sang pria melayang, hendak mencapai langit-langit kediaman sang pemuda. Wajah keduanya amat mirip. Jika sang pria tidak memiliki rambut lurus mencapai pundak dan poni panjang yang disisir ke satu sisi, niscaya keduanya tak terlihat berbeda.

"Kau siapa?!" Pemuda itu kalut.

Sang pria membuka mata, memperlihatkan dua iris dengan warna berlainan.

" **Penerusku** ," Suaranya menggema di ruangan. " **Kau akan menerima kekuatanku**."

Pemuda berambut hitam hendak menghajar sosok yang melayang di depannya. Namun, sosok itu tiba-tiba meleleh menjadi sinar biru yang lantas terarah padanya dan masuk ke tubuhnya. Pemuda bermata oniks berteriak kencang. Ada sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa panas yang mengalir di setiap selnya.

Sang pemuda terkapar karena tak tahan dengan rasa panas itu, menyisakan cahaya yang kini hilang tanpa bekas di ruangan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan warna kulit terbakar mentari terbangun karena mendengar namanya dipanggil. Bahkan di alam tidurnya, sang pemuda memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia bermimpi melihat orang-orang dengan rompi hijau berlutut di depannya. Mereka menyerukan satu kata, yakni " _hokage_ ". Pemuda itu beranjak, mata safirnya terlihat kebingungan. Mimpi apa barusan? Rasanya sang pemuda tidak pernah membaca komik yang membuatnya bisa berimajinasi tinggi. Dia adalah seorang pemuda atletis yang gemar menghabiskan waktu berolahraga. Jika saja tubuhnya dalam kondisi bugar, hari ini pun dia akan menerima ajakan sang sahabat untuk berlatih basket bersama.

" **Naruto**."

Lagi-lagi suara yang sama. Suara serak yang membuat sang pemuda terbangun sesaat lalu kini kembali terdengar di kamarnya.

"Suara siapa itu?" Sungguh, sang pemuda berambut pirang tidak menyukai kisah mistis, apalagi di kamarnya.

Dari langit, langit, cahaya kebiruan berpendar. Cahaya itu membentuk sebuah lubang yang dari dalamnya turun sosok seorang pria. Pria itu mengenakan jubah putih dan berwajah sepertinya. Pria berselimut cahaya biru tak tampak mendaratkan kaki di lantai sehingga membuat sang pemuda berspekulasi bahwa sosok di depannya adalah sejenis roh.

"HANTU!"

Sosok sang pria tersentak. " **APA?! AKU BUKAN HANTU!** "

" **Ah, mungkin … aku memang roh.** " Pria itu mengoreksi ucapannya, membuat sang pemuda sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik.

Pria itu melirik sang pemuda yang terlihat ketakutan. Pria berambut pirang lalu menghela napas lelah, hendak mengakhiri semua ini sebelum keadaan bertambah runyam. Sang pria mengerti bahwa pemuda di depannya benar-benar bebal dan sulit membaca situasi.

' **Meski ratusan tahun telah berlalu, diriku masih sama saja.** '

Safir sang pria menatap bahagia pada sosok di depannya. Sampai kemudian, dia sadar harus melakukan sesuatu dan berdehem keras.

" **Kau adalah penerusku. Kuberikan kau kekuatanku.** "

Sang pemuda pirang berteriak lantang ketika sosok pria itu berubah menjadi cahaya berwarna biru yang melesat merasuki tubuhnya. Rongga dadanya terasa panas seperti dibakar dan sang pemuda merasa ada putaran kencang di perutnya. Tak kuasa menerima rasa panas dan sakit, sang pemuda oleng dan jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Helaian merah muda tampak berkibar terkena angin. Gadis bermata _emerald_ menatap bosan pada layar ponsel di tangannya. Dia telah mengirimi pesan pada sang sahabat, berniat mengajaknya menghilangkan penat dengan berbelanja. Kemarin, sahabatnya berkata bahwa dia akan meluangkan hari libur untuk membenahi buku yang sudah menggunung dan gadis berambut merah muda rasa, tidak ada salahnya menggunakan setengah hari libur untuk bersenang-senang.

'Tidak mungkin membereskan buku memakan waktu selama ini, bukan?' Dia merasa cemas. Sang sahabat bukan tipikal gadis yang tidak membalas pesan jika sempat. Perkara apa yang membuat pesannya tidak juga mendapat balasan? Apa sang sahabat kelelahan dan tertidur? Bisa saja. Itu alasan paling masuk akal.

Mengerang, gadis berambut merah muda menyandarkan kepala di kursi. Ketika menengadah, _emerald_ miliknya dikejutkan dengan penampakan sesosok wanita dengan tanda prisma di dahi yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Gadis itu sontak terjungkal ke belakang dan mengaduh. Wanita berambut sebahu masih menatapnya, tubuhnya dilapisi dengan cahaya kebiruan.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan?" Sang gadis menepuk pipinya sendiri. Tidak percaya melihat penampakan sang wanita dengan wajah sebelas-dua belas dengan wajahnya.

Sosok wanita tersenyum. " **Hei, penerusku. Aku akan memberimu kekuatan milikku.** "

Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu tak mengerti apa maksud sang wanita dan kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa muncul di dalam kamarnya. Namun yang pasti, sang gadis tidak bisa tidak beteriak ketika sosok itu berubah menjadi gumpalan cahaya dan melesat masuk ke tubuhnya.

Diawali dari empat takdir sama yang terjadi di empat lokasi berbeda, dua pasang anak manusia lantas harus dikejutkan dengan hal aneh yang terjadi. Benang merah pun mulai terajut di antara mereka.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR (Fanon)/AU

SasuHina/NaruSaku

Dedicated to Anguliger

 **Start Over**

"Hinata, ada apa? Kau terlihat lesu." Sakura meletakkan tas di sisi meja, menatap sang sahabat yang duduk di depan dengan alis terangkat.

Hinata tersenyum, mencoba memperlihatkan pada Sakura bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura-san. Aku hanya kurang istirahat."

Sejujurnya, Hinata sedang dilanda kebingungan. Andai Neji berkata bahwa dia ditemukan pingsan, Hinata akan menganggap bahwa kejadian kemarin hanyalah mimpi di siang bolong dan mengabaikannya. Namun, kejadian kemarin benar adalah kenyataan. Pagi ini, Hyuuga sulung dikejutkan dengan peristiwa tadi pagi. Saat kehilangan kotak pensil dan mencoba mencari benda tersebut, Hinata merasa pandangannya berubah. Ketika berkonsentrasi mencari benda yang mungkin jatuh ke sela-sela meja, Hinata seolah bisa melihat kotak pensil yang dicarirnya. Penglihatannya bisa menembus benda padat dan menangkap wujud objek yang dia cari.

Meski ingin, Hinata ragu untuk menceritakannya pada Sakura. Mereka berdua bersahabat akrab. Namun, Hinata takut Sakura tidak mempercayai ucapannya. Itu semua tidak masuk akal.

Haruno Sakura mengambil bangku dan menaruhnya di sisi meja Hinata.

"Bicara kurang istirahat, aku merasa tubuhku terasa aneh sejak kemarin. Rasanya benar-benar seperti habis berlari jauh seharian. Badanku benar-benar terasa pegal." Gadis berambut merah muda menggerakkan leher.

Pintu kelas kembali bergeser, memperlihatkan dua orang pemuda yang berjalan masuk bersamaan. Keduanya tampak bercakap-cakap.

"Tubuhku terasa sakit semua, Sasuke," keluh Naruto sembari memijat pundaknya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut pirang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Sejak bertemu dengan sosok bercahaya biru, Naruto merasa ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Kemarin saat makan malam, napsu makan Naruto bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Pemuda itu bukanlah pecinta _ramen_. Namun saat mengetahui bahwa menu makan malamnya _ramen_ , sang pemuda berhasil menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk _ramen_. Tidak hanya soal napsu makan. Perubahan itu terasa kentara ketika Naruto tengah berleha-leha di kamar. Saat itu sang ibu memanggil, meminta Naruto merapikan ruang keluarga karena sang paman dari desa akan tiba malam ini. Bukannya bergegas turun, Naruto justru berguling ke kanan dan mengarahkan mata ke dinding. Sang pemuda merasa ngantuk dan ingin lekas tidur.

Paginya, Naruto pikir sang ibu akan marah dan mengatakan bahwa dia anak yang malas. Namun, tidak demikian. Kushina justru berterima kasih dan memberikan Naruto uang saku lebih. Naruto terheran-heran mengapa sang ibu berterima kasih padanya. Kushina balik mengibaskan tangan ke depan.

" _Kau ini bagaimana? Ibu berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantu merapikan ruang keluarga semalam."_

Pemuda Namikaze itu yakin seratus persen bahwa dia tidak berjalan saat tidur atau membantu merapikan ruang keluarga. Jadi pertanyaannya, siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut? Keanehan bertambah parah saat Naruto tiba-tiba mendengar namanya dipanggil. Saat sang pemuda menanyakan siapa orang yang memanggil namanya, hanya ada jawaban "Kurama" yang dia terima. Siapa Kurama itu? Aneh sekali.

Sasuke mendengus. "Mungkin itu karena kau masih belum benar-benar sembuh atau bisa saja itu karena kau berpura-pura sakit supaya tidak latihan kemarin. Kau bilang bahwa ibumu menyuruhmu merapikan ruangan, bukan? Mana ada seorang ibu yang membiarkan orang sakit, terlebih anaknya sendiri, untuk membereskan ruangan."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura. Kemarin aku merasa sedikit demam dan kondisiku bertambah buruk. Ibu juga tidak percaya saat kubilang bahwa aku sedang sakit. Ibu justru berkata bahwa aku telihat sangat sehat karena bisa melahap sepuluh mangkuk _ramen_."

Pemuda berambut hitam menarik bangku dan duduk. Oniks Sasuke tak luput dari wajah lesu Hinata, gadis yang duduk tepat di sisi kirinya. Naruto pun telah mengambil posisi duduk di belakang kursi Sakura.

Ya, pemuda Uchiha sebenarnya ingin mengeluh hal serupa. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa semalaman. Belum lagi, Sasuke merasa matanya tiba-tiba terasa perih luar biasa, seakan sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan sesuatu. Sasuke menyepelekan kondisinya karena merasa bahwa itu adalah efek samping dari berlatih basket seharian. Namun, sejak kapan latihan basket bisa mempengaruhi kondisi mata. Terlebih, dia bermain di dalam ruangan.

Saat pagi tadi, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya seolah kesemutan. Sang pemuda bahkan lupa mengisi baterai ponselnya. Ketika mendapati ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai, Sasuke pasrah. Tidak masalah baginya jika tidak membawa ponsel ke sekolah hari ini. Namun, keanehan baru dimulai ketika sang pemuda menggenggam ponselnya. Aliran listrik tiba-tiba mengalir di tangannya dan mengisi batera ponselnya sampai penuh dalam waktu sekejap! Sasuke harus mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat.

"Sakura-chan," rajuk Naruto. "Aku lihat tugasmu, ya. Sasuke menolak mencontekkan tugasnya padaku."

Konsentrasi Sasuke terarah pada rengekan Naruto. Sang pemuda lantas bertatapan dengan Hinata secara tak sengaja. Kedua muda-mudi sama-sama angkat bahu mendapati tingkah Naruto. Pemuda yang memang naksir dengan Sakura itu seringkali malah membuat gadis pujaannya kesal.

Tidak mendapat respon apa pun, Naruto menekan-nekan punggung Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

"Sakura-chan …."

"DIAMLAH, NARUTO!"

Sakura menghentakkan kaki ke lantai dengan geram. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kakashi-sensei masuk ke ruangan, membuat perhatian anak sekelas yang sebelumnya mengarah pada keempat remaja beralih ke depan.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura terbelalak. Ketika kaki Sakura terangkat, mereka berempat menyaksikan bekas hentakan kaki Sakura yang bahkan bisa membuat lantai menjadi cekung.

* * *

"Ini jelas aneh," komentar Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh kita?"

Empat manusia itu tengah berkumpul di atap sekolah. Waktu istirahat merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk mendiskusikan keanehan di tubuh mereka. Semula, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berani membuka mulut. Namun, mereka sadar, keanehan yang terjadi menimpa mereka berempat sekaligus dan keempatnya tentu saja akan mempercayai kisah satu sama lain.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan di dagu, pose berpikir. "Kita baru mengalaminya kemarin. Tentunya, ada banyak hal yang belum kita mengerti dari kondisi ini."

"A-apa pun yang terjadi, semoga itu bukanlah hal buruk," doa Hinata.

Ketiga manusia lain menganggukkan kepala. Memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini, ketiganya bertekad untuk bahu-membahu mencari tahu alasan kenapa kekuatan itu ada di dalam tubuh mereka dan untuk apa.

* * *

Tangan Sasuke membeku dan tubuhnya bergidik. Pemuda bermata oniks tengah berada di dalam kamar, berniat menghabiskan waktu sore hari untuk membaca komik ketika hembusan napas seseorang berada tepat di telinganya.

" **Gadis itu tidak menyukai Naruto**."

Refleks, Sasuke menghempaskan sesuatu yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di belakangnya. Wujud pria dengan wajah sepertinya yang diselimuti cahaya biru itu muncul kembali! Sasuke pikir setelah sang pria berubah menjadi cahaya dan memasuki tubuhnya, pria dengan poni panjang tak akan menampakkan batang hidung di depan Sasuke. Nyatanya, pemuda Uchiha keliru.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul? Kenapa aku bisa menyentuhmu?" Sasuke melihat dua telapak tangannya sendiri.

Sosok serupa Sasuke, hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa, merintih saat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan dinding.

" **Itu karena aku sudah merasukimu, jadi kau bisa menyentuhku dan aku bisa menyentuh benda-benda sesukaku. Jika ingin, aku bisa kembali mendiami tubuhmu.** "

" **Sasuke, kubilang, Hinata tidak menyukai Naruto. Paling tidak, Hinata di era ini tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadap pemuda bodoh itu.** "

Seperti maling yang sedang tertangkap basah saat melakukan aksi mencuri, Sasuke mematung. Hanya ada sepasang oniks yang melirik kiri dan kanan bergantian secara cepat. "Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Hinata menyukai Naruto atau tidak bukan urusanku sama sekali!"

Kali ini, giliran sosok bercahaya yang menyeringai. " **Begitukah? Saat mendiami tubuhmu, aku bisa menyadari degupan jantungmu yang menjadi sangat cepat saat melihat Hinata. Selain itu, dulu atau sekarang memang tidak jauh berbeda. Dulu aku harus menahan pahit saat melihat Naruto mencium Hinata.** "

Oniks menajam. Sepertinya obrolan keduanya akan lebih serius mulai dari sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

* * *

"Jadi maksudmu, kekuatan ini akan diperlukan untuk mengalahkan Kaguya?" Suara seruput kuah mie yang muncrat dan suara Naruto terdengar bersamaan.

Sosok di depan sang pemuda, pria berambut pirang dengan jubah putih (yang entah kenapa ikut melahap _ramen_ ), mengangguk sehingga sulur mie yang bergelantungan di mulutnya tampak seolah tengah berdansa.

" **Dahulu sebelum usia emas kami redup, aku, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura-chan memutuskan menyimpan** _ **chakra**_ **kami dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Kami akan muncul saat** _ **chakra**_ **Kaguya terdeteksi. Saat itu, kami membutuhkan** _ **vessel**_ **untuk dirasuki dan kalianlah objek yang paling pas. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan** _ **chakra**_ **ini. kalianlah yang bisa mengendalikan chakra dan mengeluarkan jurus ninja milik kami.** "

Naruto meraih mangkuk _ramen_ kesepuluh, menyodorkan satu lagi mangkuk _ramen_ kedelapan untuk Naruto yang lain.

"Apa tujuan Kaguya muncul kembali dan kenapa harus saat ini?" Selidik sang pemuda.

Sosok Naruto dewasa tidak mengubah ekspresi santainya. Dia meneguk kuah _ramen_ sekaligus sebelum memulai ronde baru dengan ramen selanjutnya.

" **Kemungkinan besar, segel Kaguya mulai rusak. Selain itu, mungkin saja dia memerlukan waktu untuk memulihkan** _ **chakra**_ **dan baru bisa beraksi saat ini.** "

Pemuda Namikaze tidak lagi melontarkan tanya. Sedikit banyak, dia mulai bisa memahami situasinya saat ini. Situasi yang juga melibatkan tiga teman baiknya. Dua laki-laki dengan fisik yang persis lantas memilih mengakhiri diskusi dan alih-alih menyantap _ramen_ , mereka mulai berlomba untuk bisa menghabiskan dua puluh mangkuk _ramen_. Pertandingan berlangsung sengit hingga suara teriakan Kushina dari bawah membuyarkan acara melahap _ramen_ mereka.

"SIAPA YANG MENGHABISKAN PERSEDIAAN _RAMEN_ UNTUK TIGA BULAN KE DEPAN!?"

* * *

Hinata duduk bersimpuh di depan sosok serupanya. Hinata yang ada di depannya terlihat lebih dewasa, baik dari penampilan maupun pembawaan. Wanita itu berkisah, melantunkan suara lembut berwibawa yang menunjukkan sisi keibuannya. Hinata di depannya telah menikah dengan Naruto. Sosok itu lalu menghilang, kembali masuk ke dalam raga gadis bermata _lavender_. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya oleng. Sensasi panas yang menjalar tiap kali cahaya biru merasukinya. Gadis itu tak percaya dengan segala kisah yang dia dengar dari sosok serupanya. Namun, dari kejadian kemarin hingga hari ini, kepercayaan itu mau tak mau harus tumbuh.

Merasa gelisah, Hyuuga manis meraih ponsel berwarna _violet_ di laci dan mulai menekan kontak yang ingin dihubunginya. Bagi gadis tersebut, suara pemuda yang lalu menjawab panggilan darinya memberikan efek penenang tanpa perlu menelan pil depresan. Hinata berbincang lama dengan Sasuke. Ya, pemuda yang memberikan ketenangan baginya. Suara datar, nada yang tidak beriak, dan penuturan singkat yang begitu sederhana mampu menghalau kegelisahan Hinata.

Sasuke selalu memiliki kalimat jitu. Layaknya mantera, begitu dilafalkan Hinata merasakan perubahan di dalam dirinya.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, Hinata."

* * *

Melalui penjelasan Naruto, tiga rekannya mengetahui untuk apa kekuatan itu mereka miliki dan kenapa. Maka pada hari libur, keempatnya setuju untuk bertemu di sebuah taman. Taman ini ditunjuk oleh Kurama yang menempati jiwa Naruto, selain sosok Naruto yang lain. Menurut sang siluman rubah, tempat itu merupakan lahan pelatihan tim Naruto semasa dulu, jauh dari hari ini. empat muda-mudi lantas memilih mempelajari kekuatan mereka karena menurut penjelasan Naruto, hari yang dinantikan dan ditakuti akan segera datang.

" _Kekkai!_ " Hinata berteriak, mengaktifkan dinding _chakra_ yang membuat orang awam tidak akan bisa melihat atau memasuki area taman. Untuk sementara waktu, lokasi ini akan digunakan hanya oleh mereka.

Sasuke, atas arahan dirinya di masa lalu, mengaktifkan ilusi dan membuat Kaguya seolah-olah muncul di depan mereka. Naruto menghentikan laju larinya ketika melihat penampakan Kaguya.

"Apa?! Jadi kita akan melawan seorang wanita?!"

Pemuda berambut hitam angkat bahu. Dia hanya menuruti arahan dari sang pemilik kekuatan dan tidak tahu-menahu perihal siapa yang harus dilawannya atau bagaimana wujudnya. Namun jika wanita tersebut adalah Kaguya, wanita itu jelas bukan wanita biasa. Hinata bahkan mengatakan bahwa leluhurnya harus kehilangan seorang saudara sepupu akibat kehancuran yang disebabkan wanita tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh lekas-lekas. "Sepupu? Maksudmu, Neji?"

Hyuuga terdiam sebelum mengangguk. "Iya. Leluhur bilang bahwa Neji di masa lalu mati di dalam perang."

Situasi menjadi canggung ketika air muka Hinata menjadi sendu. Gadis itu tak tahu jika masa lalunya begitu mengerikan. Kehilangan keluarga yang dicintai dan penuh pertarungan. Sedikit pun, kehidupan lamanya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kehidupan yang dia jalani saat ini. Itulah sisi mengerikannya. Hinata tak mau masa-masa penuh darah kembali lagi. Dia ingin menikmati kehidupannya dengan normal seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Semalam, sang pemilik kekuatan atau Hinata di masa lalu (Hinata memilih memanggilnya "leluhur"), Hinata diperlihatkan beberapa rekaan masa lalunya. Gadis itu tidak melihat detik-detik menjelang kematian Neji. Namun, Hinata tahu pemandangan ketika sekelilingnya dipenuhi mayat dan monster aneh telah membuat lututnya lemas. Ketika terbangun, sang gadis merasa pipinya terasa basah.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ah, selalu kata-kata ini yang membuat kegundahan Hinata hilang. Sasuke meremas kedua sisi lengan Hinata, membuat sang gadis kembali berdiri tegak. Wajah gadis bermata _lavender_ terlihat lebih tegar. Dia tahu, keberadaannya dibutuhkan. Dia tahu, dia tidak boleh menjadi gadis lemah selamanya. Tidak di kehidupan lamanya atau di kehidupannya saat ini.

Konsentrasi Hinata kini terarah pada ratusan _kunai_ yang terbang ke arahnya dan Sasuke. Mereka berempat terbagi menjadi dua kelompok. Sasuke dan Hinata tergabung dalam kelompok penyerang untuk bagian depan, sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura menjadi penyerang bagian belakang. Sasuke telah mewanti bahwa meski Kaguya di depan mereka hanyalah ilusi, rasa sakit yang disebabkan dari serangan Kaguya akan terasa riil.

* * *

"CAPEKNYA!" Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Saat Sakura berdiri tepat di atasnya, pemuda berkulit _tan_ memalingkan muka.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ mengguncangkan botol minum di tangannya dan melempar wajah Naruto dengan itu. Sang pemuda melontarkan protes meski pada akhirnya meminum pemberian Sakura dengan senang hati.

Tak jauh dari keduanya, Hinata dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan. Gadis Hyuuga telah membuat banyak nasi kepal, yang pada akhirnya ikut dilahap oleh Sasuke. Berbeda dari diri mereka di masa lalu, Sasuke dan Hinata di dunia ini lebih sering membuka percakapan. Mereka bisa membicarakan apa pun, bahkan sampai hal yang sepele.

"Aku harap Kaguya datang ketika ujian tiba," ujar sang Uchiha.

Hinata refleks mencubit pinggang Sasuke, melarang sang pemuda berucap aneh-aneh. Pertarungan dengan Kaguya tidak seharusnya dijadikan bahan lelucon.

Sasuke mengelus pinggangnya. Biasanya, cubitan Hinata hanya terasa geli. Mungkin karena _chakra_ , cubitan Hinata kali ini terasa lebih menyakitkan. Sasuke dan Hinata begitu dekat. keduanya seringkali melewatkan waktu bersama-sama. Ketika memiliki banyak waktu luang, Sasuke bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di rumah Hinata untuk sekadar berbincang dengan keluarga Hyuuga atau menemani Hiashi bermain _shogi._ Jika saja mereka berdua tidak bertemu dengan leluhur mereka, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata dan Hinata tidak akan ragu menyukai Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, leluhur bilang bahwa diriku di masa lalu menikah dengan Naruto-kun dan dirimu di masa lalu menikah dengan Sakura-san."

Hinata tampak menahan diri untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun, beberapa hari ini, dia tidak berhenti memikirkan hubungannya dengan Naruto di masa lalu. Bukan berarti Hinata yang sekarang pun menyukai Naruto. Hanya saja, Hinata merasa takdir mereka memang sudah dirancang demikian dan sang gadis pernah berpikir untuk mengubah takdir mereka dengan berharap bisa hidup bersama Sasuke.

Uchiha muda mengunyah nasi kepal dalam kebisuan. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat Hinata mengatakan hal tadi. Namun, dia sudah mendengar penjelasan lengkapnya dari Sasuke di masa lalu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sasuke tak tahu. Dia yang sekarang menyukai Hinata. Hanya itulah yang sang pemuda ketahui secara pasti.

* * *

Hari yang paling ditakuti oleh empat remaja terpilih tiba. Di hari itu, Sasuke tidak menemukan manusia lain. Ketika berada di luar, pemandangan di sekelilingnya tampak mengerikan. Kepompong yang disinyalir berisi manusia bergantungan, langit berwarna merah darah, dan muncul tunas kecil di tengah Konoha. Atas arahan sosok di dalam dirinya, Sasuke mengaktifkan _dojutsu_ yang disebut _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_. Kemampuan mata inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa mata Sasuke seringkali terasa perih belakangan ini.

" **Mereka adalah Zetsu putih. Berhati-hatilah** ," suara yang serupa dengan suara Sasuke menggema di dalam otaknya.

Pemuda berambut hitam mengangguk. Tak berapa lama, dia telah berkumpul dengan tiga orang penerus lainnya. Melirik Hinata, gadis itu tampak menghindarinya belakangan ini. Uchiha muda menelengkan kepala. Masalah itu akan dia pikirkan nanti setelah masalah di depan mata ini beres.

* * *

Latihan yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa hari telah membuahkan hasil nyata. Mereka berempat bisa menumbangkan bawahan Kaguya tanpa kesulitan. Sasuke memunculkan _susanoo_ sebagai tameng dan membiarkan Hinata menyerang Kaguya. Dengan _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ , Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto dan Sakura pun menyerang Kaguya dari belakang bertubi-tubi. Tiba-tiba, Kaguya mengeluarkan rantai dari dalam punggungnya. Sasuke mendapati Naruto berhasil menghindar, sementara Sakura terjerat rantai tersebut.

"Hinata, tolong atas bagian depan Kaguya!" Instruksi sang pemuda.

Meski heran, Hinata tetap mengiyakan. Gadis muda itu lantas tercenung ketika melihat Sasuke, melalui _byakugan_ miliknya, berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura.

'Apakah karena mereka suami-istri di masa lalu …?'

Hyuuga Hinata terperangah saat menyadari tetesan air jatuh dari iris matanya. Apakah ini berarti Hinata harus membiasakan diri menyukai Naruto seperti dirinya di masa lalu? Gadis itu ingin menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke-lah yang mencuri hatinya saat ini.

Kehilangan konsentrasi, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa Kaguya tengah mempersiapkan bola _chakra_ kecil yang mengarah pada Hinata. Sebelum rasa sakit merenggut kesadarannya, Hinata sempat mendengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"HINATA!"

'Ah, itu suara … Sasuke-kun.'

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Sasuke berlutut di sisi sosok gadis yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Peluh membanjiri pelipis Sakura. "Keadaannya masih kritis. Aku sedang berusaha menutup luka di perut Hinata."

Tiga remaja tak berucap apa pun. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa pertarungan ini amat mengerikan. Mereka melihat manusia dibuntal layaknya kepompong, beberapa bangunan hancur-lebur, dan orang yang berharga bagi mereka terluka parah. Inikah pemandangan yang dilihat diri mereka di masa lalu?

"Kita harus menjauh untuk sementara waktu sampai Hinata pulih," cetus Naruto. "Aku mencemaskannya."

Namikaze muda tidak memiliki motif lain selain kecemasan itu sendiri. Namun, dua orang di dekatnya menginterpretasikan kecemasan Naruto secara berbeda. Sasuke dan Sakura menghubungkan kecemasan Naruto dengan masa lalunya, menganggap bahwa Naruto masih menyukai Hinata yang merupakan istrinya di masa lalu. Safir tidak menyadari wajah dua sahabatnya yang berubah, menunjukkan raut muka murung dan kecemburuan.

"Aku m-masih bisa bertarung."

"Hinata!" Sasuke sigap memapah tubuh Hinata yang masih keletihan.

"Aku masih bisa bertarung, Naruto-kun."

Safir Naruto berkilat. "Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan!"

"Aku tidak sendirian. Aku memiliki kalian. Selain itu, jika dibiarkan, kehancuran yang dibuat Kaguya akan semakin meluas. Aku t-tidak ingin kehidupanku berakhir seperti di masa lalu."

Naruto tampak keberatan dengan keputusan Hinata. Namun, sorot mata sang gadis terlalu sukar untuk dibantah. Ada tekad bulat dan keteguhan yang terpancar di sana.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah pada kami, kau akan berhati-hati. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali menyerang Kaguya. Di saat kekuatan Kaguya melemah, aku akan menghancurkan pohon _chakra_. Saat itu, hancurkanlah Kaguya."

Sosok Naruto dan Sakura telah kembali ke medan pertarungan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada di sisi Hinata. Gadis bermata _lavender_ menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu." Hinata menyuarakan isi hatinya tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Aku menyukaimu," ulang Hinata.

Gadis itu tidak memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk bicara. Ketika sang pemuda hendak menimpali pernyataan cintanya, Hinata menggunakan peluang saat itu untuk mengecup pipi Sasuke dan melesat ke hadapan Kaguya. Uchiha muda menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Melihat ke atas, pemuda Uchiha itu semakin bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Kaguya dan melindungi Hinata.

* * *

Kaguya semakin melemah, serangannya kini kian membabi-buta, sukar mengenai empat remaja. Ketika _kekkai_ di sekitar pohon _chakra_ menipis, Naruto dan Sakura menyelinap untuk menghancurkan pohon tersebut. Sasuke mengaktifkan _dojutsu_ -nya kembali untuk mengunci pergerakan Kaguya. Melirik Hinata, Sasuke mendapatkan senyuman lebar dari sang gadis.

"Sekarang saatnya, Hinata!"

" _ **JUHO SOSHIKEN!**_ " Kedua tangan Hinata terangkat. Lapisan _chakra_ lantas membentuk kepala singa spektral di tangan sang gadis.

Gadis itu menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada tubuh Kaguya. Namun, satu serangan belum cukup menghancurkan tubuh sang wanita. Sasuke menepuk pundak Hinata dan membuat isyarat untuk menyerang _kaguya_ bersamaan.

" _ **SUSANOO JUHO SOSHIKEN!**_ "

 _Susanoo_ Sasuke dan _juho soshiken_ Hinata bersatu, membuat _susanoo_ Sasuke berwujud siluman singa. _Susanoo_ tersebut lantas mengarahkan dua telapak tangannya pada Kaguya. Tubuh Kaguya berubah menjadi gembung. Di satu sisi, pohon yang terkena serangan Naruto dan Sakura pun mengeluarkan cahaya. Ledakan tidak dapat dihindari. Naruto menggunakan _mode sannin_ -nya untuk merengkuh sosok Sakura dan membawanya pergi, sedangkan Hinata tampak terbawa ledakan.

"Hinata!" Sasuke melesat ke arah Hinata, menjulurkan tangan.

Hinata tersenyum lemah. Jika terbawa ledakan, dia akan mati. Namun Hinata tahu, Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya mati.

"Yang aku sukai … yang aku sukai adalah dirimu, Hinata! AKU MENYUKAIMU!" Dengan itu, Sasuke berhasil menggapai tangan Hinata dan membawa tubuh sang gadis dalam dekapannya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Berpeganglah erat-erat padaku!"

Tangan Hinata meraba punggung Sasuke dan mencengkeram kaus yang sang pemuda kenakan. Tubuh keduanya menyapa tanah dan terseret hingga beberapa meter. Naruto dan Sakura bergegas mendatangi lokasi jatuhnya Sasuke dan Hinata. Keduanya menghela napas lega ketika melihat tubuh sahabat mereka baik-baik saja. Ada cahaya biru yang menyelimuti tubuh keduanya kala itu. Cahaya itu adalah cahaya milik Sasuke dan Hinata di masa lalu. Tampaknya mereka melindungi penerus mereka dari kematian.

* * *

" **Dengan ini, tugas kalian sudah selesai. Kami bisa pergi dengan tenang,** " pria berambut pirang meletakkan tangannya di pundak Naruto.

Pria serupa Sasuke berbalik terlebih dahulu, mengacungkan jempol dan memberikan isyarat bahwa Sasuke telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Ditambah, sang pemuda Uchiha tampaknya sudah bisa menyelesaikan kasus percintaannya dengan Hinata. Sasuke terkekeh melihat sosok dirinya di masa lalu yang pelit kata. Sosok serupa Sakura mendekap sosok Sakura sekali, berpesan agar sang gadis lebih jujur dengan perasaannya pada Naruto. Salam perpisahan dari dua pemilik rambut merah jambu ditandai dengan wajah memerah di wajah Sakura muda dan seringai jahil di bibir Sakura dewasa. Ketiganya telah berbalik, menyisakan Hinata dan sosok dirinya di masa lalu yang saling berhadapan.

Berbeda dengan tiga sosok lain, sosok Hinata dewasa memilih menoleh pada Sasuke. Wanita berambut _indigo_ sepundak menarik bahu Sasuke dan Hinata, membuat kedua remaja itu berada dalam jarak amat dekat, terlalu dekat sampai telinga keduanya seolah nyaris menempel.

" **Ini adalah masa kalian, jadi tidak perlu merisaukan dengan siapa kalian berakhir di masa lalu. Berbahagialah. Jika nanti kita bertemu kembali di dunia mana pun, aku menanti kabar bahagia dari kalian berdua.** "

Sang wanita tersenyum lembut, melepas tangannya dan berbalik. Empat sosok di masa lalu melangkah menjauhi empat sosok remaja sampai tubuh mereka berubah menjadi kupu-kupu biru yang menghilang disembunyikan gumpalan awan.

"Rasanya sedih berpisah dengan mereka," celetuk Hinata yang ditanggapi sikutan dari Sakura, tawa dari Naruto, dan tepukan di kepala dari Sasuke.

* * *

Mengira bahwa kekuatan itu lenyap bersamaan dengan tersegelnya Kaguya, empat muda-mudi salah total. Kekuatan itu, yang lambat laun mulai mereka sebut "chakra" dan "ninjutsu", masih mengalir di setiap sel mereka. Rahasia yang tadinya hanya milik mereka berempat dan tidak ingin mereka bagi pada siapa pun kini menjadi konsumsi khalayak ramai. Penduduk Konoha menyambut ramai kehadiran kembali _shinobi_ di kehidupan mereka.

"Nenek, biar kuantarkan." Naruto membelakangi seorang nenek, menekuk lututnya sendiri. "Naiklah ke punggungku."

Pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto kini sibuk mengantar penduduk Konoha hilir-mudik ke alamat tujuan mereka. Penduduk setempat bahkan menamai Naruto dengan Ninjek, yang berasal dari kata "ninja" dan "ojek". Dengan kecepatan kaki yang dimiliki Naruto, perjalanan sejam-dua jam bahkan lebih bisa dipangkas menjadi beberapa puluh menit bahkan beberapa menit saja. amat praktis.

"Terima kasih, Nak," ungkap sang nenek setelah keduanya sampai di tujuan. Nenek tersebut lantas meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas. Kotak makan berisi nasi kepal disodorkan ke depan wajah sang pemuda. Naruto jelas tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menerimanya.

"Sama-sama, Nek!"

Pemuda berkulit tan melambaikan tangan dan melompati atap rumah penduduk satu demi satu. Sampai akhirnya, suara decit sepatu sang pemuda yang berhenti seketika terdengar. Sejumput warna merah muda di antara warna cokelat dan hitam menarik perhatian. Pemiliknya tak perlu ditanyakan karena Naruto telah mengenali empunya bahkan dari kejauhan.

Haruno Sakura ada di sana, berdiri di antara pekerja proyek bangunan. Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, Naruto bisa mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Bangunan ini perlu dihancurkan. Kami berniat mendirikan sekolah baru," ujar sang arsitek, menunjukkan sebuah denah sembari mengarahkan jemari ke beberapa titik di sana.

Iris Sakura tidak lepas dari lokasi yang telah ditunjukkan. Gadis itu melangkah setelah sebelumnya meminta pekerja dan sang arsitek menjauh dalam radius sepuluh meter. Tangan sang gadis mengepal.

" _SHANNARO!_ "

Suara pukulan dahsyat dan bangunan yang runtuh membuat beberapa gagak berterbangan dari atas dahan. Pekerja bangunan dan arsitek bertepuk tangan riuh. Mempekerjakan _shinobi_ memang menghemat waktu dan biaya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami." Sang arsitek membungkuk hormat.

Sakura mengibaskan tangan, mengatakan bahwa hal yang dilakukannya adalah wajar mengingat dia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak orang lain miliki. Kelebihan memang sepatutnya digunakan untuk menolong orang lain.

Pemuda Namikaze menatap bangga pujaan hatinya. Dia melompat turun dan menyapa Sakura, memberikan pujian bahwa sang gadis benar-benar telah mempertontonkan aksi kepahlawanannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok. Wajar saja jika aku ingin membantu sedikit, bukan?" Sakura menggembungkan pipi, manis sekali.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, memberikan sentilan kecil di pipi Sakura.

"Itulah kenapa kau pantas disebut 'pahlawan', Sakura-chan."

Di daerah perkantoran, beberapa orang berkerumun atau tepatnya tengah mengerumuni seorang pemuda. Sasuke melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya dan menarik napas. Lagi-lagi, dia akan terlambat pergi ke sekolah. Namun, semenjak memulai rutinitas sebagai _shinobi_ , pihak sekolah tampaknya memaklumi keterlambatan yang dia dan tiga orang lain lakukan. Pemuda berambut _raven_ mengulurkan tangan kanan, menyentuh kabel yang tersulur di depannya dalam jumlah cukup banyak.

" _CHIDORI_!" Aliran listrik mengalir dari tangan Sasuke ke sulur-sulur kabel di tangannya.

Listrik yang sebelumnya mati kembali menyala. Penduduk terlihat bersorak-sorai gembira. Mereka bisa memulai aktivitas mereka tanpa ragu.

"Kami sangat tertolong berkat kau, Uchiha-san," lega seorang manajer.

Sebagai imbalan, sang manajer memberikan Sasuke bungkusan berisi aneka _petit cake_. Alis sang pemuda mengerut. Dia bukan penyuka makanan manis. Namun, Sasuke tahu harus ke mana dia berbagi makanan manis tersebut.

Sang pemuda meneruskan perjalanan menuju sekolah dan mendengar suara tangisan kencang atau lebih tepatnya, tangis haru penuh kebahagiaan yang pecah. Menolehkan kepala, Sasuke menangkap sosok objek yang tengah dia cari.

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan benda ini untukku, Hinata-chan. Benda ini sangat berharga untukku!" Wanita berambut pendek cokelat menggenggam erat sebuah cincin di tangannya. Air mata sang wanita tak berhenti mengalir.

Hinata merasa senang melihat wajah bahagia wanita di depannya. Mereka berdua tidak saling kenal. Namun, Hinata tahu rasanya kehilangan benda beharga, apalagi itu adalah cincin pernikahan. Wanita itu pasti panik setengah mati.

"Sama-sama, Matsuri-san. Lain kali, tolong lebih hati-hati dalam menjaga benda berharga milikmu," wanti sang gadis tanpa nada menggurui.

Matsuri mengangguk mantap dan pamit undur diri. Ketika sosok sang wanita menghilang di tikungan, ada sosok lain yang berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat bungkusan kue di tangannya.

"Bersedia memakan ini sambil berjalan ke sekolah?" Tawar sang Uchiha.

Gadis bermata _lavender_ tertawa kecil. "Dengan senang hati, Sasuke-kun."

Keduanya melangkahkan kaki beriringan, melewati pepohonan dan bangunan silih berganti. Ketika hendak berbelok, mereka berpapasan dengan sejoli lain. Sasuke dan Hinata saling lempar senyuman begitupun Naruto dan Sakura. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto menggoda kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata (pemuda berambut pirang itu menyadari bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata bergandengan tangan sebelum saling melempas tangan ketika mereka bertemu di pertigaan), sedangkan dua gadis memilih memperbincangkan tugas sekolah mereka.

Empat manusia penerus _shinobi_ Konoha itu akan siap menjadi _shinobi_ di era modern ini. Jiwa mereka yang memegang teguh _nindo_ akan selalu ada, melintasi ruang dan waktu. Kehidupan _shinobi_ dan kisah cinta mereka akan semakin bersinar di mulai dari sekarang. _Start over_.

 **The End**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
